DC COMICS: CBS Supergirl (s1 ep16 Falling)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CBS SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT by COMICBOOK.COM The episode opens with Cat Grant visiting The Talk, a CBS talk show, to talk about Supergirl, after being named the most powerful person in the city. Cat has nothing but kind things to say about Supergirl — backed up by a shot of Kara, who backs down some bullies hassling a girl in a homemade Supergirl costume. Back at the office, Cat is happy with her performance in the interview, but sends Kara to look for Winn, who’s not at his desk. Instead, he’s in a storage closet making out with Siobhan. Kara is mortified to catch them with her x-ray vision, but doesn’t have much time to process it before Cat summons her. In James’s office, he lies to Kara, telling her that his breakup with Lucy had nothing to do with her, or with Supergirl. He says maybe he didn’t love Lucy as much as he should have. At the DEO, Alex tries to give Kara a pep talk to encourage her into a relationship with James. Senator Crane is there, ostensibly to get the DEO more enforcement dollars and to thank Henshaw for the work he’s doing to keep the world safe. She’s clearly impressed with Hank, saying she needs to know and trust the man at the top of the DEO because they don’t have the same oversight as other branches of the military and law enforcement. The conversation is broken up when a firefighter is trapped on the roof of a burning building, and Supergirl has to take off. Kara arrives on the roof, picking up a piece of wreckage that’s trapping the man, but before she flies away, she’s briefly overcome by a red light on her face. She looks around, confused, but fails to see a chunk of red Kryptonite hiding under a platform on the roof. Later, Kara comes into CatCo, dressed differently and bringing a list of potential replacements for Lucy. Cat is impressed and gives her tickets to a show. At the DEO, Henshaw is briefing the team on a K’Hund, a powerful alien that’s helping a couple of guys rob armored cars. When he turns to Kara to ask if she has any questions, he gives her attitude. That night, she catches the K’Hund in the act trying to rob an armored car, beats him up and sends him away saying he’s “not even worth looking at.” After he runs off, she tells Alex he “got away.” Back at the DEO, Henshaw gives Kara a hard time for letting the K’Hund get away, and she starts arguing with him. She asks him why he’s scared to be Martian Manhunter, when it’s just as dangerous for her to face the Kryptonians as it is for him to be openly Martian. Then she storms off, punching a hole in one of the walls on the way out. At the office the next day, Kara comes in, using Cat’s personal elevator and then justifying it to the boss by saying she’s saving time and getting Cat’s latte to her faster. Siobhan pulls Cat aside, showing her security video of Supergirl letting the K’Hund get away and trying to get Cat to run with it. When Cat doesn’t, she decides to e-mail it to somebody else. Meanwhile, the K’Hund arrives at the DEO and reveals that Supergirl didn’t try to apprehend her. Kara manages to send Siobhan downstairs before she clicks send, printing the e-mail to show Cat and then deleting it on Siobhan’s computer. Cat fires Siobhan, telling her that she might have tried to send it to the Daily Planet, but Perry White has no job waiting for her in Metropolis. That night, Kara uses the tickets Cat gave her to take the boys out dancing, dressed to the nines and acting flirty, while Winn worries about Siobhan, who still hasn’t texted him back. Kara starts putting her hands all over James, insulting Lucy and telling him that they have to stop fooling themselves. Eventually James gets a call from Cat, who needs to talk to Supergirl. Kara has already stormed off due to having her advances rejected by James before he can tell her. Cat asks Supergirl when she arrives why she let the K’Hund go. She tells Cat she’s tired of being the girl scout, and she’s tired of swooping in the save the day. She tells Cat that she quits. Cat tells her that she’s worried Supergirl is having a mental breakdown, and suggests she lays low, and Supergirl tells her off. Cat threatens to destroy her if she lets her down, and Kara throws her off her balcony, then swoops down to save her just before she dies on the pavement to prove who’s the “most powerful person in National City.” She leaves, telling Cat never to call her again. At the DEO, Max Lord arrives to reveal that he created the red Kryptonite…moments after they realized it even existed. He reveals that he was trying to synthesize Kryptonite in order to kill Non and the other Khryptonians. He tells them that he came to make it right, and if they agree not to arrest him, he’ll make an antidote. At CatCo, James and Winn show up to find Cat upset, saying she needs to go on TV and denounce Supergirl as a villain. James and Winn try to talk her out of it, but Cat says she has to do it if it’s a matter of public safety. She goes on TV and says that Supergirl has changed and is unstable and dangerous. Alex goes to visit Kara at her apartment, finding her wearing a Kryptonian military uniform. She blasts her “human” wardrobe with heat vision and laughs as Alex puts it out. Alex tries to talk Kara down, but Kara just berates her. Kara tell her off and gets ready to fly out her window, but while she’s monologuing, Alex tries to appeal to her. Kara denounces their relationship, saying they aren’t really family and that she knows Alex hates her, deep down, then mocking Alex when she gets upset. Then she takes off into the night. At the DEO, Senator Crane tells them that they need to take Supergirl down to protect the city. Henshaw says he won’t kill her, but Crane says it’s the DEO’s job to protect the world from alien threats, which is what Supergirl is right now. Henshaw reluctantly agrees to roll out in search of her. Max provides a gun to Alex that he says should reverse the effects of the Red Kryptonite. At Noonan’s, Kara — in her Kryptonian military uniform — is sitting at the bar flicking peanuts into bottles and breaking them while Cat’s announcement plays on a loop on TV. Outside, she flies through a screen playing it, then shrugs off police gunfire and starts attacking cars with her heat vision. The DEO shows up, and Alex aims Lord’s gun at Kara, but Kara disarms her and a bunch of others. In order to save Alex’s life when Kara is about to kill her, Hank is forced to reveal himself as the Martian Manhunter, taking the fight to Kara in the middle of the city. When Kara is cured by a blast from Lord’s cannon, the DEO surrounds him with their guns, but instead of flying away he reverts to Henshaw mode and surrenders. At the DEO, Supergirl wakes up, asking if she killed anyone, feeling wracked with guilt for breaking Alex’s arm. She breaks down sobbing, saying that it was horrible, and apologizing for being awful to Alex. Alex says she loves Kara no matter what, and that there’s an element of truth to what Kara said, so they’re going to have to work on that. In a cell downstairs, Henshaw reveals himself as J’Onn to Senator Crane, who asks if he killed Henshaw. He is silent, and she confesses that she used to be afraid of aliens, until he changed her mind, but now she realizes everything he said was a lie. She leaves, and Alex comes to visit him in his cell. She asks him why he didn’t run, and he said that he’d spend a thousand years in the cell if it meant keeping Alex and Kara safe. At CatCo, Kara arrives and apologizes to James, who says he knows it wasn’t her fault, but they’re still not okay. He says he knows there had to be some truth to what she said. She reveals that she doesn’t hate Lucy — that she was jealous of Lucy. Before she can tell him she’s in love with him, he cuts her off and tells her not to finish, because he needs time to think. Later, as Supergirl, she waits on the patio for Cat. She tells Cat that she loves National City, and everyone in it. She says she’s never been happier than when she’s been Supergirl, and that she feels horrible about what the Red Kryptonite brought out of her. Cat blows her apology off, saying she can’t promise Supergirl that everything is going to be okay. She says it takes time and it’s hard, but if anybody can win the city back over, ti’s Supergirl. The two sit quietly together. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Red Kryptonite Category:Cat Grant Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Alex Danvers Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Lucy Lane Category:Silver Banshee